The Mystery Behind the Two Doors
by XxChibiYumiChanXx
Summary: A new girl Named Yumi Sawada is going Karakura High,But What happens in her past that begins to haunt her that effects the shimigami group?


Yumi-Chan-Hey guys I'm back with a new story^^

Yuri-Onee-Chan omg I'm finally going to be in your stories!

Me:hm-mm?I said that? maybe i was sleep talking *turns away*

Yuri:Your so cruel _ Onee-Chan *sweat drops*

Me:*Pats head* don't worry i was just kidding little runt

Yuri:Oh yeah!My sister needs more characters for this story,so if you want to be in this story just ask!

Me:*Sigh* There's a minimum of 5 people and I'm hoping i get a great amount of reviews!So just ask^^

Yuri:Why are you so happy all the time?

Me:(=^_^=) hm mm?Can you do the disclaimer please Nya!

Yuri:O.o% ok..sure Onee-Chan does not own bleach if she did she would rule the world!

Me:*Cuddles with a Ichigo plushie doll* Yup!

* * *

I closed my eyes and all the lights in the house blacked out,I opened one eye. I panicked. What just happened? I opened both eyes and heard something or someone calling my name. I walked towards it, the sound grew bigger and bigger. I felt my heart pounding threw my chest.

"I-I-is someone there?" I stuttered. I opened my room door, I saw a little girl sitting on my bed, she had black long hair and a red dress.I slowly walked to her.

''What are you doing here little girl." she grabbed my arm and whispered.

"Can you play with me?''her eyes widen. I held my hand to my mouth to stop me from screaming. I backed away and crashed into my wall. I turned on my room light and she disappeared. I sighed. I looked right next to me,that little girl was right there.

"Play with me!"this time she yelled.

"Onee-chan!"My eyes widen and I screamed.

* * *

I woke up and was breathing heavy.

"_it was only a dream." i thought._

"Yumi!, sweety your going to be late for your first day of school!''

"Okay! mom I'll be down stairs in 45 minutes.'' i yelled as i dragged myself to the bathroom.

**45 minutes later**

I looked in the mirror and slid down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast mom?" I said while chewing on a chocolate.

"Honey don't ruin your appetite, i couldn't make breakfast but i made you toast.'' My mom said while washing the dishes.

"Great my favorite." i said with a boring tone.I sat at on the counter top of the table.

"Mom...I had a dream about Yuri." My mom turned off the sink pipe and hollow look on her face.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak off **her** in this house."I slammed my hand on the counter and yelled

Why not!We can't avoid the situation that she's gone!" My mom turned around and slapped me hard on my cheek, i glared at her than grabbed my book bag.

"I'm going to be late for school." I ran out the door leaving my mother with a horrified face.

_flashback_

_"Little sis, you wait here in the car with daddy okay?I'll be right back i'm going to look inside store for mommy." I said while hugging Yuri._

_"Onee-chan can i come with you please." Yuri said while pouting_

_"Nope!you have to watch daddy I'll be back soon."_

_"fine!but when you come back you have to play with me,pinky promise!.'' Yuri said with cheesey smile_

_end of flashback_

I wiped the tears out off my eyes than suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Gomen." I quickly turned to the person and bowed.

'' Hn..Whatever next time watch where your going.'' he said and walked away.

''Baka-teme.'' I whispered as i walked to school

* * *

Toshiro POV

"ZZzzZzz...Ugh!What the hell women!"Momo slapped Toshiro on his back.

"Attention students of 3-B we have a new student joining us today her name is Yumi Sawada please make her feel welcomed." The teacher said with a smile.

"Cool a new student and she's a girl were going to have so much fun together!." Momo said while jumping and cheering.

"Who cares just don't let your guard down we can't have another human knowing about our secret." I said annoyed.

"Awesome another fan girl trying to steal Ichigo away from us!'' The fan girls whispered.

"Dude who cares only if she's hot!" A random guy said while hi-fiving another guy.

"So troublesome."Ichigo muttered.

"Aw come on guys This year is going to be fun especially since we haven't had a hollow threat in a while!" Orihime said while giggling.

"See i agree with Orihime-Chan don't be such a downer Shiro-Chan and you to Ichigo-San!" Momo shouted at me.

"For the last time it's Toshiro!" I said blushing out of embarrassment.

"You may now come in .."

* * *

Yumi's POV

I felt my heart pounding as i heard my name being called, I gulped and walked into the classroom.I turned to the classroom a took a deep breath and spoke..

"Hi Everyone my name is Yumi Sawada, My favorite color is black and red I'm a bit shy but I'm also Stubborn.I don't like people who hurt others or my friends.I like Singing, Swimming, Taking Karate and questions?" I looked around and i saw about 35 hands raised.

"Okay how about you!Guy with the black hair.''I said while smiling

"Just one!Will you go out with me!" he answered. I blushed a bit but then said

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now, we could still be good classmates right?"I said calmly.

he nodded with a smile.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes i have one could you please stay away from my Ichigo-kun you tramp?" A girl with a high pitch voice said.

"Like I said I'm not interested what so ever so I would shut up if I were you." I said sweetly.

"What did you say you bitch?"

"Sayuri be quiet and sit down in your desk." The teacher yelled she looked at me and smiled.

"You may sit next to Ichigo,Ichigo raise your hand please." I nodded and walked to my desk.I felt daggers watching me where I went.

* * *

Ichigo POV

_"At least I know she won't be annoying." I thought._

Suddenly I felt a high energy pressure next to belonged to Yumi Sawada...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this was a short chapter but there you have it!T_T Ugh This chapter sucked I just know OMG i failed as Author please forgive me!but until next time Ja ne! Please R&R!_  
_


End file.
